Silencieuse toutes ces années
by ToriFairy
Summary: TH- OS non twincest- Les bouleversements d'une remation fraternelle avec tout ce qu'elle a de beau et de moche


**OS: **Les bouleversements d'une relation fraternelle avec tout ce qu'elle a de beau et de moche  
**Personnages:** Tom & Bill Kaulitz  
**Genre:** non Twincest  
**Résumé:** Tom est un enfant génial dont la vie est bouleversé à 10 ans par la naissance de son petit frère Bill. On peut pas vraiment dire que ça l'enchante... Mais parfois le destin fait qu'on doit s'ouvrir aux autres. Et Tom va dès lors vouer cet amour inconditionnel à son frère , malgré sa différence.  
**Musique;** Tori Amos " Silent all these years"

Tom Kaulitz était un enfant calme et aimant qui faisait la joie de ses parents par son espièglerie et son grand cœur.. Lorsque Tom Kaulitz eut 10 ans, il reçut un cadeau original pour le jour de son anniversaire, le 1er Septembre, : un petit frère Bill.

Tout d'abord content, Tom changea rapidement d'avis en constatant que le bébé ne faisait rien hormis dormir, manger et pleurer. Il ne jouait pas et en plus il accaparait le temps et l'attention de ses parents. Son attitude envers Bill passa alors de l'indifférence à la franche hostilité. Il refusait tout contact avec le bébé, ne supportant même pas de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui. Sa vue le rendant agressif et il se mit à répondre à ses parents lorsque ceux ci lui demandaient un peu d'aide.

Sa mère était extrêmement peinée par le comportement de son aîné. Elle connaissait Tom, elle savait à quel point il était généreux et tendre. Aussi décida t-elle de frapper un grand coup. Avec son mari, elle s'absenta pour toute une soirée laissant Bill , âgé de 4 mois, à la garde de son frère. C'était un pari risqué, mais il y allait du bonheur de son foyer. Elle prévint la jeune voisine, de passer dans environ deux heures , afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien, car elle et son mari ne reviendraient pas avant 2 heures du matin. Tom bougonna un vague » bonsoir » en réponse au baiser maternel. Au fond, il était content. Il allait pouvoir veiller tard et regarder Disney Channel, son « frère » dormait et la jolie voisine serait là dans environ deux heures.

Inhabituellement, Bill se réveilla et commença à pleurer. Au bout de dix minutes, Tom, passablement agacé, entra en furie dans la chambre criant au bébé de se la fermer. Sans doute surpris par cette agressivité , les pleurs du nouveau né redoublèrent mêlés à la peur. Tom résista, ronchonnant un « **si tu crois que je vais te prendre dans les bras tu rêves** **morveux** » Pourtant 10 minutes plus tard, Tom sortait l'enfant du berceau râlant un « **c'est bon t'as gagné** » avant de l'emmener au salon pour finir de regarder son émission, ne prêtant guère plus d'attention à ses pleurs. C'est ainsi qu'il réalisa surpris que le silence régnait dans la pièce, juste troublé par le bourdonnement de la télévision  
Son regard se posa alors sur Bill et il reçut le choc de sa vie. Son petit frère endormi tel un angelot, une larme coulant sur sa joue et tenant serré dans sa menotte le petit doigt de Tom. Comme pour lui signifier qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Alors le cœur de Tom fondit et s'inonda d'amour pour ce petit être fragile aux cheveux blonds . Et il pleura amèrement se reprochant sa méchanceté. Bill n'était qu'un bébé après tout, il n'avait jamais demandé à naître , comment lui Tom, avait-il pu être aussi cruel ? Fatigué par ses pleurs, il finit par s'endormir, Bill bien câlé contre son cœur. Et tous les deux souriaient. C'est dans cette position que la voisine les trouva, suivit quelques minutes après par leurs parents.

xxxxxxx

A partir de ce jour là, il fut impossible de décoller Tom de Bill ou Bill de Tom.  
Leur mère devait user de stratagèmes afin que Tom puisse aller en classe sans provoquer une crise de larmes de la part de Bill. Tom était une vraie petite mère pour son frère. Jouant avec lui, le langeant, le baignant , lui lisant des histoires afin qu'il s'endorme. Souvent il laissait un de ses tee-shirts avec son odeur afin d'apaiser Bill. Il arrangea même son emploi du temps pour être rentré à temps afin de pouvoir donner à goûter à son frère. Quant à Bill, il ne mangeait que si Tom était dans la pièce, lui souriait sans arrêt, agitait ses petits bras en tapant des mains dès que son frère apparaissait, et lui faisait moult câlins. Il existait une complicité incroyable entre les deux frères qu'on aurait pu croire jumeaux , en dépit de leur dix ans d'écart, tant ils se ressemblaient.  
Lorsque Bill eut 8 mois, sa mère constata un problème. En effet, le petit bonhomme ne réagissait pas à l'entente de son prénom, et n'émettait quasi aucun son. Après une batterie d'examens, le verdict tomba: Bill était quasiment sourd. Il n'entendait presque pas ou très peu. Une fois le choc de la nouvelle passée, la mère , qui était femme d'actions, se mit en quête d'une école spécialisée pour accueillir son cadet et l'aider à s'adapter à la vie et au monde qui l'entourait, sans le repère de l'ouïe. Tom redoubla d'attention envers son frère, et toute la famille apprit la langue des signes afin d'être en mesure de communiquer avec Bill lorsque celui ci serait en âge de le faire.

Lorsqu'il fut en âge d'y aller, Bill intégra une spécialisée au concept novateur. Elle comprenait des enfants avec ou sans problème d'auditions. Ce qui permit à Tom de s'y inscrire et ainsi les deux frères purent suivre ensemble une partie de leur cursus scolaire. Si Bill se perfectionna dans l'apprentissage de la langue des signes, il appris également ' soutenu par son grand frère, l'alphabet Allemand et il devint rapidement assez doué. Bill grandissait, il découvrit son style: androgyne, et il l'affirma en teignant ses cheveux en noirs et en mettant du maquillage noir autour de ses yeux. Longiligne, il était d'une beauté saisissante. Il fut d'ailleurs repéré par le talent scout d'une grande agence de mannequin et il devint rapidement prisé. Son handicap était devenu un atout. Non seulement, car Bill était humble, gentil, ponctuel et souriant, mais aussi parce qu'il devint un symbole d'espoir pour des milliers de jeunes handicapés.

Tom, qui suivait à présent des études d'orthophoniste, dans le but secret de guérir Bill restait malgré tout très présent dans la vie de son petit frère. C'est avec Tom qu'il prit sa première cuite, avec Tom qu'il parla de la perte de sa virginité, avec Tom encore qu'il alla en boîte la première fois entouré d'amis de celui-ci. Commes toutes les personnes sourdes, Bill n "entendait" pas la musique, mais il en ressentait les vibrations. Il colla son oreille aux baffes et pris par le rythme, il commença à danser, serrant amoureusement la baffe géante dans ses bras. Ce fut grâce à Tom, encore, qu'il trouva sa voie. En effet, la petite amie de ce dernier jouait dans une troupe de théâtre ambulante.Grâce à son frère qui lui signait le texte, Bill comprit tout. Fasciné, il comprit surtout que c'est CELA qu'il voulait faire; là ou il voulait être: sur scène. Il se paya les cours d'un professeur particulier et d'un traducteur en langues des signes. Il travailla d'arrache pieds : sa gestuelle, sa façon d'occuper l'espace, son souffle pour mieux faire passer les émotions, son expression scénique,Bien sur, parfois il douta, mais toujours Tom le rassurait et l'encourageait. Tom avait confiance en lui et pour Bill c'était tout ce qui comptait, tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, le moteur dont il avait besoin pour avancer.

Tout en poursuivant sa carrière de mannequin, il fut engagé dans une petite troupe amateur mixte pour entendants, sourds et mal entendants. La troupe vivotait tant bien que mal, aussi Bill à l'insu de tous, y investit une partie de son argent. Tout le monde l'aimait; Il était joyeux, drôle, profondément humble, mystérieux et dune beauté à couper le souffle. S'il participait à tout de la création, au chargement des malles etc.. personne ne savait rien de sa vie privée. Il restait discret et mystérieux. aussi ses absences chaque jour entre 12 heures et 15 heures était la source des rumeurs les plus folles. A 20 ans, Bill Kaulitz était aussi discret que magnifique. La troupe tourna et commença à se faire un nom, sans doute la notoriété de Bill y était-elle pour quelque chose. Des journalistes venus des quatre coins de l'Allemagne firent l'éloge de la pièce et encensèrent les comédiens; Leur renommée fut telle qu'elle dépassa les frontières. Ils firent salle comble chaque soir durant les quatre mois que dura la représentation au célèbre Théâtre du Châtelet à Paris.

xxxxxxxx

Tom rajusta nerveusement son noeud papillon. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et emprunté dans ce costard. Il soupira et tourna la tête. Assis, près de lui, ses parents se tenaient amoureusement la main, sa mère avait les yeux brillants d'excitation, son père de fierté. Tom sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici, dans cet endroit qu'il savait prestigieux avec cette langue à laquelle il ne comprenait rien. Une fois de plus, il admira le courage et la ténacité de son petit frère .

La liste des nominés aux Molières du meilleur rôle masculin défila et le sourire de Tom s'agrandit encore à la vue de son petit frère. Il poussa un véritable cri de triomphe lorsqu'il réalisa que Bill avait remporté le prix. Il serra ses parents dans ses bras et il lorsque Bill monta sur l'estrade pour remercier en signant, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au petit bébé de 15 mois qui venait se glisser dans son lit la nuit avec sa peluche. Toutes ces images de Bill défilèrent sous ses yeux, l'émotion le submergea. Mais ce ne fut rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il entendit une voix rauque mais assez assurée articuler péniblement ces mots:  
-_** Danke fur alles Mama une Vati. Und Bitte ein großer außergewöhnlicher Bruder Tom sein; Ich libe dich.**_ merci pour tout Maman et Papa et Merci Tom d'être un grand frère merveilleux. Je t'aime.

Un os spécial pour moi car il décrit le lien que j'ai avec ma petite soeur. Elle n'est pas sourde et muette non, et le théatre c'est moi. Mais tout ce que ressent Tom au début son comportement envers son petit frère, c'est ce que nous avons vécu toutes les deux.  
J'espère que vous aurez apprécié.

Bizz

Tori

Si vous aimez mes OS, je suis là: tori-os./


End file.
